The Death Effect
by cxddlyclxffxrd
Summary: My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I'm not usually affected by the things that most people are, like pain, being cheated on, death, rejection, or at least, I act like I'm not affected by it, but this time I was, personally, it wasn't something I could forget about, you can't get over your sisters death that easy. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up" Piper whispered to me and as she gripped her hands around my shoulders and lightly shakes me

"Piper don't you touch me again" I said, not tripping with my words

"Pansy I swear to God if you don't get up I will use the Levitation charm and throw your Viktor Krum poster out of the window" I sat up on my bed immediately, and tossed the blankets off of me

"You have two seconds to get out of this room before I smack you" I growled

"Its nine, if you want anytime to take a shower and pack for Hogwarts before mum comes up here and rips you from this bed for not already being awake, then I would get up"

"Crap" I mumbled

She had a point, if my mother came up to see that I hadn't started packing last night, like she was screaming at me to do, then there was no way I would be going to Hogwarts this year

I stood up and a breeze comes from the open window, it hit the front of my legs; which are bare from my robe being opened and my black shorts only covering my thighs, I quickly wrapped my robe around myself tightly and pull my hand through my bangs; brushing them back for a moment

"I am sorry about threatening to take down your poster" Piper whispered

"Just...whatever, go, don't you need to pack?" I grumbled as I walked over to my dresser and pull out my robes and school books, and shoving them in a giant brown trunk, I heard Piper giggle and I turned around, giving her a smug look

"Whats so funny?" I hissed, hoping it would ruin her mood, but she still smiles brightly, making the anger rise up in me more

"I already packed, remember? You helped me" She said and quickly turned around and left the room

"We better not end up in the same house or I may end up Avada Kedavraing myself"

I grabbed my two extra robes and shoved them into the trunk along with the rest of books and equipment, slipping off my black robe that I would wear when I got to Hogwarts, and putting it along with my stuff in my brown trunk, I closed it once I was done and set it on my bed, I heard the door creak as I was about to take off my shirt, I drop my arms to the sides of me and turn around to see Piper standing in the doorway

"Its 10, Mum says come downstairs or dad will come up here and drag you down by your hair" I nodded and she turns around leaves without saying anything else

I pull my black tank top over my head and I put on a gray sweater and some blue muggle shorts (called 'jeans' I was told), I slip on some socks and _Vans_; and grab my wand from my nightstand; I put it in my pocket and grab my trunk from my bed, carrying it behind me and taking a glimpse in the mirror by my door, my hair looked pretty bad but I didn't have time to brush it, I wish I could say Piper was joking; trying to scare me into hurrying up, but my dad had done it before and I knew he wouldn't mind doing it again, I move my foot towards the hall, when I hear loud footsteps coming from downstairs and Piper squeals

"Dad no! She'll be down in a second"

The footsteps grow louder and heavier, and I drop my trunk and hide under my bed, as I was turning my body to face the room and I watched as my dad's feet moved closer to the foot of my bed and my whole body froze, after a moment my body started shaking; with the fear of what he'll do if he sees me hiding, I can already imagine what he would say if he found me hiding

_Pansy Parkinson! Hiding? What a pathetic disgrace to the family name_

_That's not very Slytherin of you_

Or my personal favorite

_No daughter of mine would EVER do that_

But instead he turned around and yelled

"Piper! Where is she? I thought you said she was getting ready?" He turned around, leaving the door frame, I wait until his footsteps can no longer be heard; and I pull myself out from under the bed, I look at myself in the mirror and I stand up straight and put on a stern smile, Hogwarts would be different, I couldn't go hiding under beds when someone wanted to hurt me, I had to have the upperhand, I had to be the one that made Hufflepuffs scared at night, that made students cower under their beds in fear, or be late to class because they took the long way to avoid me, and so I made sure before I grabbed my trunk and walked down stairs, that my smile was gone, my hair was combed (You couldn't be making fun of other girls hair when yours looked worse), and my eyes were dry of tears.

Once I had made it downstairs my Mum was already out the door and Piper stood by my dad, he looked angry but he had a smile on his face that worried me a lot, I walked over to the door; leading to outside, the Malfoy's car was in front of our house; with Lucius in the backseat with his son Draco, who I had met the day before, when they had come over for dinner, Draco had a huge grin on his face as Piper walked over next to my mom and followed her into the car, leaving me alone with my dad, which to be honest, scared me a lot.

I grabbed my trunk to leave the house when he put his foot in front of it, stopping it from moving anywhere

"I want to talk to you first" He said kindly and I walk back inside, my heart beating like a drum, what was he going to do? Was he going to yell at me? Did he see me hide?

I got my answer when I felt his hand make contact with cheek; I felt the blood rush to my face and where he hit me stung badly, I moved my hand to touch my cheek but he smacks my hand away

"Deal with the pain. You knew exactly why I went up there, yet you ran, I don't know where but I heard your trunk hit the ground, you stand your ground, you NEVER show weakness, If I hear that something like this happens at school you will be back home and working as a house elf until you have learned respect, I will NOT have such a shame in our family, Piper is working hard to get to the top and I will not let you drag her down with you, do you understand me?" He yells, I glance down at my feet for a second before he smacks me again, this time much harder, and I know that I will have a bruise on my cheek by the time I get to Hogwarts

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screams and I bring my eyes to meet his, I feel my eyes brimming with tears but I keep the eye contact anyway

"I understand Daddy" I say strongly, he nods and leaves the house, smiling and making small talk with Mr. Malfoy as he walks to the car, I hear a gasp and some quiet sobbing, I quickly turn around and see May the house-elf looking at me with her hands to her face, she has a horrified expression, I guess from her crying that she saw my dad smack me, meaning he would set her free as soon as he found; which just frustrates me more because May was always good at her job, she was also a pleasure to talk to when I needed it, but the words slip out of me like a hot knife through butter

"What are you looking at? You gross elf" I hiss and glide on my feet; turning around and walking out, slamming the door on my way out

This year would be different, I would do whatever it takes to make my family proud, whether or not it meant hurting those who got in my way, even if they meant everything to me.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at Kings crossing station quite quickly, the ride being everything but pleasant, I sat in the back seat with my arms crossed and I listened to Piper chat with Draco, they talked about the boy who lived, and Draco was explaining to Piper everything about him and going into detail about all the rumors on how he survived, it was interesting to see him get so excited about it.

I followed Draco and Piper to platform 9 ¾ and once we got there my mom explains to Piper, Draco, and I how to get to the Hogwarts express, then she and Mrs. Malfoy run gracefully into the wall, disappearing as their trolleys hit the wall first, once they have gone Mr. Malfoy and my dad follow in running at the wall; disappearing just like my mother and Mrs. Malfoy, I look back at Piper and I watch as Draco whispers something in her ear; he smiles and she frowns, shaking her head then running towards the Hogwarts opening after my father, leaving me with Draco

"Do you want to go first? or should I?" He asked and looked at me, waiting for a response but I'm still in shock of Piper not wanting to go with Draco

"Can we go...Uh...nevermind" I said and turn away from him, mumbling under my breath, but he just laughs and puts his hand on my shoulder, I turn back toward him and he grins

"Let's both just run for it" He said

"But then who is going to make sure no one is looking? What if Muggles see?" I ask

"Come on Parkinson, who cares if they do, don't be like your goody two shoes sister and run away to your daddy" He taunts and my expression turns cold

"Catch me if you can Malfoy" I hiss and run towards platform 9 ¾

"Hey you got a head start!" He yells and runs after me, we both hit the wall at the same time, but instead of bouncing back we run through it and end up at the Hogwarts express

"I totally beat you" He whispers and I shove him playfully, I watch him smirk; before he walks off to go find the rest of the group

I really hope I end up in the same house as him, maybe this year won't be so bad, after all, he called Piper a goody two shoes, most people fawn over her.

I follow Draco to the train, the clock says its 10:55, which means we have five minutes to get on the train if we don't want it to leave without us. I find Piper hugging my dad goodbye; so I walk over and do the same as her, I hug my mom first and she kisses my forehead before I can push her away

"I'll write to you" She said and tries to pull me into another hug but I reject it

"Don't bother"

"You would think we were sending her to a institution with her attitude" She whispers to my dad, I ignore her and go to hug my dad, even though my heart and head are whispering 'no' to my soul, my body says yes and its the one in charge, I am about to wrap my arms around him when he backs away

"Pansy, stand straight. Don't be so rude to your mother, after all shes done for you, she paid for your new muggle clothes and look how you're treating them" He said and points to a small rip at the seam of my left arm, I roll my eyes, I ripped them yesterday when he snatched my arm when I started walking to my room while he was lecturing me

"Now get going, you have less than two minutes to get on the train"

Tears were flowing out of my eyes and my face was red, my cheek started stinging from when he slapped me this morning, because that's exactly what he had done, he had mentally slapped me the face, and it felt worse then when he had physically.

I started boarding the train when my dad yelled my name, I didn't turn around until he had yelled it for the third time, I looked him in the eyes and he was smirking

"Get into Slytherin; would you?"

I laughed and turned around while I wiped the tears off my cheeks with my hand, I started walking down the halls of the train; looking for a place to sit, but what my dad had said was running through my head, he said it like I had a choice, it was just for show, if it were just me and him, he would have screamed it in my face, if I were to make it into any other house he would disown me.

I looked around for Draco or Piper, a familiar face of any sort, if I saw May I wouldn't even question it, but instead I found nothing but filled up compartments with people I didn't know, as I was walking through the halls I swear I found a boy with glasses that looked just like 'The boy who lived', he was sitting with what looked like a Weasley (Which Draco had been complaining about the day before) and a girl with large bushy hair, I knew that there were rumors of 'The boy who lived' coming to Hogwarts this year, but I didn't think they were true.

I found a empty one but there were noises coming from the next compartment, so I settled my things in a empty chair in the compartment before exiting it and going to check on the one making the noises, the curtains were closed so I couldn't see who was inside, I made the mistake of just walking in, once I opened the door to the compartment all my questions were answered, it was Draco sitting next to Piper with two other boys that I didn't know, they were talking and laughing like they were old friends that had just been reunited for the first time in years, when Piper started talking, Draco would look at her with such happiness in his eyes, I'm guessing he had forgotten what he had said about her earlier, I glanced over at the two boys and they were staring at her as well; they all looked so happy to be hearing her talk, they didn't notice I was there until I tried to leave open the door to the compartment without looking and ended up slamming my elbow into the wall, letting a loud curse come out of my mouth, letting them know I was there

"Oh..." Was the only thing that Draco said

"Hey...I've been looking for you...Piper, I've been looking for you Piper" I said, my voice cracking, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and then opening my mouth to talk again

"You didn't even bother to say good bye to mom, not only that but you totally left me without saying anything" I barked

"Woah there Parkinson, stop acting so obsessive, someone may think Piper is your girlfriend instead of your sister" Draco joked and the two boys doubled over in laughter

"No one asked you Malfoy" I snapped, it felt good to yell at him, especially since he had acted like my friend when we were alone then made fun of me in front of his friends, I looked at his face and I could tell he was taken aback by my response, but he also looked proud, like it was his plan to try to see how angry he could get me

"Look, I'm sorry Pansy about leaving you, but I saw you talking to Dad and I didn't want to interrupt"

"Interrupt? You didn't want to interrupt? You know how Dad is, Piper you would be help- You know what? Never mind, have fun with your high class friends, but be careful, it would be a shame if you caught disease that is making their faces so disturbing" I said, pointing at the two boys sitting in front of her

Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I wished Draco would say something mean to me, maybe if I could insult someone it would take my mind off of my Dad, and the fact that I had now shown weakness, I had almost told Draco and the two boys about my dads abusive behavior toward Piper and I, but instead I watched as Draco's face went from a smirk to a frown, I swear I could see sadness in his eyes before I turned around and grabbed the door handle, opening it and leaving towards my lonely compartment, once I got in I dropped my weight onto the chair and curled myself up in the corner, I stopped crying after a few minutes, leaving nothing but empty emotion, this was it, once I got off this train, it would all be different, and with that I vowed never to cry again, never to let my emotions get to me, and never to be pushed around again, as I was making the vows to myself; I realized why they felt so familiar, because I had said the same thing before we left for Kings cross station, I had promised that I wouldn't be hiding under beds because I was scared, and that's exactly what I was doing, I dug my fingernails into my arm, pain was pulsing through me and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming, but I continued until I was sure I had learned my lesson, until blood was coming from 5 small lines on my arm, I opened up my trunk and pulled out my robes and walked out of the compartment, and into a small door that led to an even smaller bathroom, I pulled out my wand from my pocket and pointed the tip of it at my arm and muttered _Episkey_, the blood quickly stopped and I watched as the lines vanished, I put my wand on the edge of the sink and I pulled on my robe and put my wand in the inside pocket; and I left the bathroom and went back to my room and sat down, I didn't notice Piper was sitting in the seat in front of me until I was already sitting down

"What do you want?" I mumbled and stared at her

"I wanted to properly say sorry, I know I shouldn't have left you, but Draco was saying you'd be fine"

"Well theres your first problem, you listened to Draco" I snorted

"Wait, did something happen with you two? You met him yesterday, but you didn't talk to him at all, how come you hate him now?"

"Ask him, he's the one making fun of me. And why would you listen to him? You KNOW how Dad is, he has no clue, he's grown up in his perfect house; with his perfect family, he has no clue what its like to grow up with a dad like ours"

"Actually I think he gets it more than you think" Piper whispered

"No I don't think he does, Lucius is NOTHING compared to our dad"

"You don't know that, to Draco our dad doesn't look horrible either"

"So what you're saying is Lucius abuse's Draco?" I replied snarkily

"No, all I'm saying is things aren't always how they seem" Piper said

"Alright I came here to say sorry, stop making this about Dad" Piper continued

"Don't defend him!" I yelled

"I am not defending him!" Piper screamed, tears started flowing down her cheeks

"All I wanted to do was say I am sorry, what I did wasn't okay and I shouldn't have left you, no matter what Draco said, mom said not to trust him anyway"

"Oh and you are doing a marvelous job at that, I bet you two were snogging when those boys were gone weren't you?" I demanded

"I wasn't snogging with Malfoy!" She yelled and stood up, tears falling onto her black robes and making her eyeliner run

"I'm going to go" She muttered and wiped her cheeks clean, before sitting up and opening to the door of the compartment and leaving, as soon as she left I heard her footsteps run down the hall, things had started to calm down when I watched the door open, and Draco stood in the door frame, with his two friends (I think I heard him say one of the boys name was Crabbe) behind him

"Hey I heard yelling, is everything okay? Wheres Piper?" Draco asked

"Probably off crying in a corner" I mumbled and turned my face away from him; and towards the window

"What did you do?" He asked; exhausted

"I didn't do anything!" I barked

"Whatever, and you have a bruise on your cheek, it looks pretty bad, you should probably get it checked out"

And with that he turned on his heels and left the door frame and slammed the door while his two friends followed him closely down the hall, as soon as they were out of view I closed the curtains and put my hand to my cheek, I gently pushed my

fingers against my cheek and pain began running through my body, I dropped my hand to the side of me, I had gotten a bruise from earlier, when my father slapped me, I bet he would be proud of himself; his punishments weren't always physical, but when they were he made sure they left a mark. I closed my eyes and pressed the back of my head to the wall; pain was pulsing through me, starting from head and ending at the sides of hands, my head was beating faster than my heart, louder than any drum I've heard, and more painful than any headache I've ever had, thoughts were swarming through my head, it felt like my head was filled with flies, I tried to focus on the steady moving of the train, the sound it made as we crossed the tracks, anything but the pulsing pain that made my head feel like it was about to explode, but the pain was over powering, I pushed my fingers into my temple, it felt like the veins in my head were going to bust out of my head, I was about to scream from the pain when I heard a loud screech and the train slowly came to a stop.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see we had arrived at Hogwarts, it was dark outside and rain was falling lightly onto the Blacklake, I stood up and grabbed my trunk, I opened the door to the compartment and followed the rest of the students as they slowly made their way out of the train.

After a couple minutes of making my way down the hall, I caught sight of Draco's bright blond hair, Piper stood next to him, and he had his arm around her shoulder, her head was leaning onto his chest and he held onto her tightly, I guessed he had found her crying and she had explained what a horrible person I had been, probably exaggerated all of it, I rolled my eyes and followed them out of the train, once my feet touched the ground outside I looked out at the lake, it was beautiful, I couldn't deny it, the rain was still barely falling from the dark grey sky, but after a few minutes it stopped, I couldn't believe it, I got to stay here for about 10 months. This would be perfect, no parents, no Piper (God knows she'll be hanging out with Malfoy till we have to leave), nothing could go wrong...Right?


End file.
